


Cuddles and Chicken Soup

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Reverse Falls, Sick Will, Willdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: When Will wakes up sick one morning, Dipper takes care of him and tries to make him better.





	Cuddles and Chicken Soup

Will woke up one morning to find his clothes drenched in sweat and his body oddly cold. He shivered as he tried to stand, but as soon as he sat up he felt extremely dizzy and drowsy. Will let his body fall to his small bed and he groaned. He had to get up and start the day, but he just felt horrible.

His human body rarely got sick, but when it did, it was always with the flu. Will wrapped his few blankets about himself and sighed softly. He was asleep.

When Will woke up again, he noticed that he wasn’t in his own bed and that he was being nearly smothered with quilts. He tried to get up, but a voice stopped him. “Stay laying down William, you’re terribly ill. You have a fever of 103.” It was Dipper.

“D-Dipper,” Will started, watching Dipper as he came over and sat next to him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t fulfill my duties today.”

Dipper rolled his eyes playfully, he leaned down and kissed the demon’s cheek. “Do you honestly think I would let you work when you’re in this condition?” He stopped Will when he was about to answer. Looking down at Will with concern he said: “William darling, that was a rhetorical question.”

“I know.. I was going to say that you shouldn’t be taking care of me. You will get sick to.” Will muttered. He didn't want to get Dipper sick, but he honestly didn’t want him to leave either. “Who would take care of you if you did get sick?”

“William, if I don’t nurse you until you’re better, than who will? And to answer your question: if I get sick, I’ll just call in a doctor for us both. Now would you like something to drink?”

Nodding softly, Will slowly sat up some. “Y-Yes please.” Dipper handed Will a cup of hot tea and he held it in his slightly shaking hands as he sipped from it. “It’s very sweet.”

Dipper took the cup from William when he finished drinking and placed it on its saucer. “Did I add too much honey?”

“No, no, it was fine. Thank you.” Will said, laying back down.

“Good.” Dipper mumbled, “I uh, I apologize if I am not very good at this. I’m just going off of what you’ve done for me and my sister.” Will acted as many things for the Gleeful family; a family doctor was one of those many things.

Will smiled at Dipper, he removed his hand from the many blankets and held it out towards the human. “You’re doing wonderfully, Dipper. Don’t worry.”

Smiling back at the demon softly, Dipper took Will’s hand and held it in his own. “Thank you.” He said, his thumb gently grazing William’s pale hand. “Now, you try to get some more sleep. I have to make you lunch.”

Nodding tiredly, Will giggled a bit. “You can cook?”

“I have a cookbook, so how hard can it be?” Dipper asked. He leaned down and kissed Will’s forehead, making the demon’s cheeks fluster in happiness instead of the fever.

“Well, I bet whatever you make will be delicious.” Will said, watching Dipper leave. Oh that human made his heart flutter. He sighed and nuzzled into his pillows. Will soon felt sleep overcome his body again.

When Will woke up once more, he was greeted with Dipper curled up to him while reading, and a cold wet cloth of his forehead. He nuzzled Dipper to let him know that he was up.

Dipper was knocked out of the trance like state he was in by the demons nuzzle. He closed his book and set it on the bedside table. “Good afternoon, sleeping beauty.” 

Will hummed softly, laying his head on Dipper’s shoulder he asked: “What time is it?"

Dipper removed his hand from the warmth of the blanket to look at his watch. “Roughly 5:40 PM. You’ve been asleep most of the day, but I didn’t want to wake you.” He wrapped his arm around Will, cuddling him. “I changed the cloth on your forehead a few times.”

“Oh my..” Will muttered, “Dipper, did you and your sister eat today?” Even when sick, Will was more concerned about the twin’s health than his own. But he was more concerned about Dipper, that boy would hardly eat anything. Will had to force him to eat most of the time.

Dipper chuckled, “Yes, William, I ate, don’t worry. Mabel went out with Pacifica, so she most likely ate too.”

“I have to worry, you eat far less than a 15 year old boy should.” Will sighed softly and pecked Dipper’s cheeks. He really didn’t mind being sick if he could receive this much attention from Dipper.

“I know, I know.” Was all Dipper said in reply. He didn’t want to argue with William now, that would probably make him worse. “I’ll try to eat more, for you.”

“Thank you.” Will muttered.

“Are you hungry?” Dipper let his fingers comb through Will’s mess of pastel blue locks.

“A-A bit yeah..”

“I’ll heat up some of the soup I made you then.” Dipper said as he slowly peeled himself away from the sick demon before leaving the room.

Will shivered once Dipper left. All of their shared body heat had escaped, leaving him cold. He wrapped the blankets around himself and waited for Dipper.

When Dipper returned, Will smiled. He couldn’t really smell the soups aroma due to his slightly stuffed up nose, but it looked good all the same. He took the hot bowl and smiled at him. “It looks really good, thank you.”

Dipper sat down besides William and wrapped his arm around the demon’s back. “Well go on, eat.”

Obliging, Will took a spoonful of the broth first and lifted it to his lips. He felt the hot liquid course down his throat, already making him feel a bit better. He breathed deeply before getting another spoonful. The steam from the bowl made it easier for him to breath. Then he finally got another spoonful of the soup; and slowly ate it. “It’s wonderful, Dipper.”


End file.
